


Battle Of The Voices

by CXSGlambert13



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Creepypasta - Fandom, Cruxshadows, Doctor Who, Ever After High, Junie B Jones - Fandom, Monster High, Music - Fandom, Novels - Fandom, anime - Fandom, comics - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fictional, Blood, Combat, Drug reference, Gen, Mild Language, Rescue Missions, Singing, Weapon use, chase scenes, fictional characters, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXSGlambert13/pseuds/CXSGlambert13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being frontman of a band isn't as easy as some believe. For 24 talented singers, it's hard; it's harder when their band mates and families get kidnapped by an unknown being. The singers get transported into a world where fiction is real. As they travel throughout this world (in their sperate ways, of course), they meet the habitants of the world, apparently wanting to fight the singers. Can the singers find a way to survive the fictional universe to save their bands and families? Or will they die trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> May contain language. Discretion is recommended.

**September 14th, 2014**

**Music Festival, San Diego, CA**

San Diego, a wonderful place for family vacations, visiting friends, and one of the perfect spots for a music festival. Adam Lambert took a deep breath and sighed happily. It's been years since he was on his home turf. His blue grey eyes gazed into his coffee as he slowly stirred it. Adam was asked to perform in the San Diego Music Festival, and he happily accepted it. At the moment, he was trying to relax, resting his voice before the festival. Adam suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little and turn behind him.  It was Elton John.

"Jesus, Elton," Adam sighed, "you scared me."

"Sorry," Elton said, "I just came by to tell you that all front men/women need to meet in the vocalist tent." Adam nodded and followed Elton to the tent. The tent had 22 other vocalists, including Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel and Kelly Clarkson. Elton and Adam entered the tent and everyone turn to the entrance.

"There you are, man," Benjamin Burnley exclaimed, "where the hell have you been?" Elton slapped his forehead.

"I was relaxing," Adam stated, "give me a break."

"Sure, you were."

"Cut it with the sarcasm, Ben," Rogue of the Cruxshadows demanded, "you're making yourself sound like an ass." Voltaire and Donna Lynch of Ego Likeness snickered as Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"This isn't the time for being children, you two," Elton pointed out, "we have important matters to discuss."

"Elton's right," Yohio said, "we need to figure out how we can all perform in six days." Jennifer Parkin thought about it.

"How about the four of us can perform for one day, the next for go another day, and so forth throughout the festival." She suggested. Hayley Williams of Paramore nodded, but Lady Gaga went confused.

"But, how are we gonna know which of us in a group goes first?" She inquired. Donna thought up an idea. She got her purse, dug through it, and pulled out 12 index cards, a pen, and a pair of scissors. Donna took the pen, pull the cap off, and wrote something on the cards, shuffling the cards in the progress. She used the scissors and cut the cards in half.

"Voltaire, I need to borrow you're hat." Donna stated. Voltaire clung to his hat by the brims.

"What for?" He asked, pouting.

"I have an idea and I'll require your hat," Voltaire hesitantly took off his hat and gave it to Donna. Donna threw the cards into the hat and tossed them around. The other singers looked on in curiosity. Donna stopped and held out the hat.

"Everyone pick out a card and I will explain later," she said, and everyone pulled out a card, including Donna herself, "each card has a number and a letter. As you can tell, the letters are A to F. I say we get into groups by letter. Everyone got that? And we should go in alphabetical order by group." The singers nodded and looked at their cards. They got into the groups and kept the cards in their pockets. As they left the tent, the singers hear screams.

"Oh, shit!" Ronan Harris of VNV Nation exclaimed, "that sounds like our band mates."

"That _was_ our band members, dude," Kris Allen pointed out. The singers bolted toward the screams just to see a van drive away. They made pursuit towards the van until they fell into a vortex. The singers scream in fear as they cling to one another. Suddenly they landed rather hard on the ground.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." Kerli declared. The singers got up, slowly, and dusted themselves off.

"Is everyone okay?" Kemi Vita of The Dreamside asked. The singers gave a thumbs up while holding their heads. Siouxsie Sioux looked around.

"What a very strange place," she said, "where do you suppose we are?"

"I wish we knew." Jordin Sparks stated, "I think we should split up and search the place."

"I don't think it's safe to do that," Iggy Pop pointed out.

"He's right," Kris said, "how are we gonna protect ourselves from danger in an unknown location?" The singers look around and Allison Iraheta spotted a set of radios and a note.

"Hey guys," she called out, "I found a note. Listen." She read the note aloud.

_"To the Singers,_

_Your bands and families have been captured by an unknown being. In order to save them, you have to venture into parts of this world alone. These radios will help you someway. All it takes to work is sing a song of yours. You'll know whose is whose by the logo for yourself or your name. Get going. You don't have much time._ _  
_

_Anonymous_

_P.S.- Along the way you will meet trouble. You must be as careful as you can."_

Adam went through the radios and handed them out. The singers then bid each other adieu and went their separate ways.


	2. Allison and the Geek

Allison's POV

 

As we went our separate ways, I end up at a shopping center parking lot. It was pretty huge; probably bigger than a Kardashian's ego. Anyway, while walking towards the building, I noticed a van that was green and blue with orange flowers around it. The sides of the van had the words "Mystery Machine" in some kind of font. I carefully approached the vehicle and looked inside. Nothing except a fridge and a (really) small TV. I turned to the side mirror and looked at my reflection. My hair was a little messy from the fall, so I fixed my hair a bit til it was nice.

"You're not Daphne." A voice said, and I jumped. I turned to see a girl standing with crossed arms, an arched eyebrow, and an unamused expression. Her hair was brown and just to her chin. She was wearing an orange turtleneck, a red pleaded skirt, orange socks, red Mary Janes, and black frame glasses.

"I'm not whoever Daphne is," I stuttered, "but I bet she's pretty." I then spotted her eyes; red like she's possessed or something.

"You don't dress like her either. Therefore, you must be terminated." I gulped and bolted as fast as I could to the building with the girl hot on my heels.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed throughout the place. I made sharp turn after sharp turn but she was still on my tracks. I managed to hide in a crowd and sneak away before she could find me. After finding a bathroom and hiding in one of the stalls, I was panting and rubbing my forehead with my sleeve. I reached into my pocket for chewing gum and felt the radio. Man, did I feel dumb. I pulled the radio out and bolted out of the bathroom. The middle of the shopping center was empty and I went to it. The girl chasing me approached.

"You are to be terminated," she said. I held the radio in the air and a song of mine played: Friday, I'll be Over U. I sang along loud and proud.

 

**'Oh yah**

**Monday Tuesday we were cool**

**Wednesday I found out bout you**

**Cutting my heart by telling lies**

**You weren't what you advertised**

 

**But silly me to believe**

**Oh oh oh I was unique**

**When I'm gone you put on a show**

**Oh oh oh you gotta go**

 

**C** **ause what's true about you?**

**Who are you when I'm gone?**

**Wanted to be with you**

**Don't know what I was on**

**Cause you got me to forget me**

**Oh oh oh oh you know that's true**

**Yah you got me to forget me**

**So Friday I'll be over you**

 

**Oh yah**

**No no I ain't gonna cry**

**Go and be with her tonight**

**I really don't care what you do**

**Cause Friday I'll be over you**

 

**And silly me to believe**

**Oh oh oh I was unique**

**When I'm gone you put on a show**

**Oh oh oh you gotta go**

 

**Cause what's true about you?**

**Who are you when I'm gone?**

**Wanted to be with you**

**Don't know what I was on**

**Cause you got me to forget me**

**Oh oh oh you know it's true**

**Yah you got me to forget me**

**Cause Friday I'll be over you**

 

**Oh yah Oh yah**

 

**And silly me to believe**

**When I'm gone you put on a show**

**Oh oh oh you know it's true**

 

**Oh oh**

**Cause you got me to forget me**

**Oh ohhhhh**

**Now you got me to forget me**

**So Friday I'll be over you**

 

**Cause what's true about you?**

**Who are you when I'm gone?**

**Wanted to be with you**

**Don't know what I was on**

**Cause you got me to forget me**

**Oh oh oh oh you know that's true**

**Yah you got me to forget me**

**So Friday I'll be over you.'**

 

The song ended and the girl held her head. I lowered the radio and she sprinted for me. Not even thinking, I grabbed her and threw her over my head. She fell hard on the floor. Her glasses flew off and landed by a bench. The girl moaned and rubbed her eyes. I ran to her and helped her up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Where are... my..." she tried to say. I lead her to the bench her glasses landed by and sat her down. I picked up her glasses and placed them on her.

"Thanks," she said, "what happened?"

"You were about to kill me. Luckily, I saved the both of us." I explained.

"Sorry about that. Name's Velma. What's yours?"

"I'm Allison Iraheta."

"What brings you here?"

"My band mates were kidnapped and I'm trying to rescue them."

"You're going to need some help. Please let me join you. If you're going to rescue them, you need someone who can hack into security systems, computer programs, that stuff." Well, whether she spoke the truth or not, I had to take her with me. The more help I could get the better.

"All right, I'll let you tag along. But, you have to promise me to never leave my side. Okay?" I told her.

"No fingers or toes crossed. I promise to never leave your side." Velma stated, showing me her hands. I nodded as we walked out of the shopping center. Velma took out her phone and made a call.

"Freddy, it's Velma. Listen, I'm gonna be super late to the barbeque... let's just say a singer's band has been kidnapped and I'm gonna help her rescue them... no time, Fred, gotta go. I'll explain everything later." She hung up her phone as we got into the van.

"So, does 'Freddy' own this van?" I inquired.

"Yeah. It used to be Daphne's, but she gave it to Freddy," Velma claimed, "wanna play some music?"

"How about Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl'?"

"Sounds good." Velma pushed a button and Katy Perry was played. I pulled out my phone and texted Kelly. 

_' Hey, Kelly Is everything okay? Where you at? '_ I hit send and Kelly texted back.

_'I'm fine. I'm at a ranch. Can you meet me there?'_ I turned to Velma as we hit the highway.

"Is there a local ranch here?" I asked.

"Yes, there is," Velma said, "it's owned by the Ross family. My family gets along with the Rosses pretty well." I nodded and looked ahead of me.

_'_ _I hope Kelly isn't in trouble,'_ I thought. Velma tapped my shoulder.

"You all right, Allison?"

"I'm fine. I just need to- VELMA, THE ROAD!" Velma slammed the brakes and the van stopped. A rather creepy guy was in front of the van and stared right at us.

"Creeper..." he said. Velma honked and leaned out the window.

"I'm in no mood for this, Mr. Carswell! I gotta get somewhere." She called. I pulled her back in.

"Stay here," I told her, "I got this." I got out of the van and stared at the man.

"Creeper..." he bellowed. I scowled and he lunged for me. I kicked my heel to his stomach and flipped. While I landed gracefully, the man, well, fell on his face. He pushed himself up and tried to reach for me, only for me to throw him to the side of the street. I jumped inside the van.

"Get driving. The faster we get away from that guy, the better." Velma punched the accelerator and the van sped off. I turned behind us and that creep was driving a car behind us.

"Damn it, he's following us. Keep your eyes on the road. I'll take care of him." I went to the glove compartment and found a pistol and ammo.

"Since when did Fred buy this stuff?" I asked, loading the gun.

"Freddy never told me about it." She stated. I sighed and climbed to the back. I opened the back, clung onto a handlebar above my head and started shooting the car. The bullets hit a tire, the hood, the windshield, and the front lights. The car swerved and crashed to the side of the road. I shut the backdoor, climbed to the front, and threw the gun in the glove compartment.

"I owe Freddy ammo; six bullets to be precise."

"Freddy owes me an explanation about why he has a gun and ammo in there. He's been acting weird since that news story aired."

"What story?"

"A mysterious van came here and screams of men, women, and even children were heard from the van."

"Did you see it? What did the van look like?"

"Oh, I saw it. It was parked by the mall when I got there. It was dark blue and I heard cries for help. Then, someone threw powder in my face and I can't remember much else."

"Maybe there was something in that powder that made you want to kill me."

"Seems unlikely; but not impossible. We're going to need a sample of that powder to see." I nodded as we drove in peace to the Ross family ranch.


	3. Ain't Nothing Kelly Could Do For You

**Kelly's POV**

 

Separate ways? That idea has to be dumber than Kanye West and Brown Liquor at the 2009 VMAs. But, we all agreed to meet up after we get to the location our bands are at. So, I went walking for what seemed like hours until I found a little barn house. It's very lovely to look at and live in. I made my way to the front door but I fell over when something pulled my feet from under me. I turned my head and saw a young lady wearing a long Burgundy skirt, a light sweater, a white shirt, and a small hat. She had a whip in her hand, a negative expression on her face, and red eyes glowing.

"You're gonna pay for killin' my Pa," she shouted. I was terrified. I got up and tried to find a way to distract her. Suddenly, I noticed a pig pen open. I pointed at the pen.

"Look, someone left the pig pen open and the pigs will get away." I declared. The girl turned around and ran for the pen, giving me the opportunity to run and hide in the barn house. I ran through the door and upstairs as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I went into the bathroom, locked the door, and looked at my phone. It was a text message from Allison.

 _'Hey, Kelly. Is everything okay? Where you at?_ ' I texted her as fast as I could.

 _'I'm fine. I'm at a ranch. Can you meet me there?'_ I hit send and pressed my ear to the door as I slid my phone back in my pocket. I heard footsteps and the girl in her angry voice.

"I doggone lost her," she growled, "I'll find her later." She walked away from the bathroom door and a door was closed shut. I carefully removed my shoes and opened the door. I looked left and right to see if she's in sight. I slowly closed the bathroom door, scurried outside, and slipped my shoes back in. After I placed my shoes on, I ran into the barn and found a pile of hay to hide behind until Allison arrives. To keep myself occupied, I braided a lock of my hair, I hummed quietly to myself, and took a nap or two.

Some time later, I heard a vehicle pulling up. I peeked behind the hay pile and saw Allison climbing out of a van. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Thank heavens, you made it." I said out of relief. Allison chuckled and hugged me back.

"Don't worry," she assured me, "everything will be fine."

"Except that she's got a shotgun," the other girl exclaimed, "take cover!" She pulled us behind the van.

"This is crazy," I exclaimed, "I don't even know her and she accused me of killing her father."

"That's my friend, Mattie Ross," the girl said, "something isn't right about her."

"I say it's her eyes glowing red." I turned to Allison, who was loading a gun.

"You still have your radio?" Allison inquired.

"Yeah, why?"

"The radios, if I'm right, have songs from every one of us. You turn on the radio, hold it in the air, and sing along to the song playing."

"Will it work?"

"It's worked with me; let's see if it'll work for you." I slapped my forehead.  That didn't sound as assuring as it should. If Allison didn't know if it works or not, she should at least say something. I pulled out my radio, stood by the front of the van, and faced Mattie. She cocked her shotgun as I turned on the radio. My song, Dark Side, played and Mattie raised an eyebrow as I sang.

 

**'** **Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know**

**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**

**If I show it to you now**

**Will it make you run away?**

**Or will you stay**

**Even if it hurts**

**Even if I try to push you out**

**Will you return?**

**And remind me who I really am**

**Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

**Like a diamond**

**From black dust**

**It's hard to know**

**What can become**

**If you give up**

**So don't give up on me**

**Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Just tell me that you will stay**

**Promise me you will stay**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Just promise me you will stay**

**Promise me you will stay**

**Will you love me? ohh**

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Promise you'll stay** **'**

 

Mattie dropped the shotgun, rubbed her head, and groaned a bit as I lowered my radio. She reached out to grab me but I gripped her wrist and threw her at the pile of hay I was hiding behind. Allison and the girl looked at me.

"What?" I inquired, "she was after me, you know."

"Who's this woman again?" The girl asked Allison.

"That's Kelly," Allison explained, "she's a singer like me. Kelly, this is Velma. She's going to help me go save my band." We heard a moan coming from inside the barn. Mattie sat up and shook her head.

"What in Lord's name just happened?" She asked, placing her hat back on her head.

"You were about to shoot me with your shotgun," I stated, "but I got you out of your psychopathic state. By the way, my name's Kelly. And this is Allison."

"Pleasure to meet you two. And I apologize about that. What brings you to my ranch?"

"Allison and I have band mates that were captured by someone. And my guess is Velma has been invited to help. Would you like to tag along? The more help we can get, the better off we are."

"I love to. I got my Pa's shotgun, pistols, whips, and all the ammo we might need. I'll go get them." Mattie ran to the house and we suddenly heard gunshots in the distance.

"Quick, in the van!" Velma exclaimed as we got inside the van. She drove the van to the front of the house and Mattie came out with the weapons and ammo. I grabbed her and pulled her in the van. Velma hit the gas as Allison looked behind.

"Drive faster," Allison said, "we got madmen on horseback." Mattie peeked through the window.

"Those are the people that killed Pa." She declared. Mattie pulled out a pistol, opened the back door, and fired. The horses neighed in fear, raising their front legs and dropping the riders. Mattie shut the door as my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?" I casually said.

"Thank God someone answered," said a distressed voice, "you gotta come help me. I'm in a forest somewhere and there's a guy chasing me with a knife. Please, I'm scared." That was Kerli.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We're on our way as we speak."

"Oh, thank you, Kelly."

"No problem, dear. Just keep your distance from whoever is chasing you."

"Got it." I hung up and turned to Allison.

"That was Kerli. She's in a forest and we got to help her."

"Velma, let me drive. You use your technology skills to track Kerli's cell phone. Kelly will give you her number," Allison explained. Velma stopped the van and she swapped spots with Allison as Allison turned to Mattie.

"Mattie, can you direct me to the forest?" Mattie nodded as Allison drove the van and Velma was using her computer to track Kerli.


	4. Don't Make Kerli Go To Sleep

**Kerli's POV**

 

I had a feeling this separation thing was bad. But, Bill assured me that everything will be okay... at least, that's what he told me. I ended up at the edge of a forest which was beautiful. There were sounds of birds tweeting and a brook flowing. I walked through the forest and to the creek. A few birds landed by me and I smiled. Maybe us going separate ways isn't as bad as I thought. Suddenly, the birds flew away. I went confused. Why would they fly away like that?

"Hey, sweet cheeks." A scary voice said. I froze and slowly turned around. What I saw was horrifying; skin white as snow (literally), black raven hair, glowing red eyes, and Joker-esque smile. I was so scared, I couldn't move.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "aren't I beautiful?"

"Um," I stuttered, "I don't know. Do you feel beautiful?" He was scaring me pretty bad and I had to get away somehow.

"Look, a modeling agent!" I exclaimed, pointing behind him. He turned around and I bolted. I managed to lose sight of him and climbed a tree. I took out my phone and called. It rang once till it was answered.

"Hello?" A voice said casually. It was Kelly.

"Thank God someone answered," I declared, "you gotta come help me. I'm in a forest and there's a guy chasing me with a knife. Please, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, sweetie. We're on own way as we speak."

"Oh, thank you, Kelly!"

"No problem, dear. Just keep your distance from whoever is chasing you."

"Got it." I hung up the phone, put it on silent and look down. The guy chasing me was looking around for me.

"She lied to me," he growled furiously, "I'm gonna kill her for it." He ran off looking for me. I climbed down and ran in another direction. It's been a while until I found a dirt road and heard the sound of a van coming close. It was blue and green with some orange on it. I recognized the driver immediately as Allison. The van stopped, Allison got out, and I ran to hug her.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," I stated, "remind me to smack Bill upside the head later." Allison nodded and quickly pulled me into the van.

"Okay, Kerli," she said, "Velma wants you to describe who's been chasing you and we'll help you." I nodded and gave the description of the guy while Velma drew into her sketchpad. Velma placed her pencil down and showed me the sketch.

"Is this him?" Velma inquired. I nodded as we heard a bang from the side of the van. Out the window was the guy. I shrieked in fear.

"You lied..." he declared. Allison pulled something out of my pocket: my radio. I guess I was so scared, I forgot about it. She turned it on and told me to sing along to the song playing. The song was one of mine, Beautiful Inside. Without thinking, I sang loudly.

 

**'Is it cold where I'll be tonight**

**I should say that I don't care at all**

**Do I have a place to sleep at night**

**Well, you should know that I don't care at all**

**You won't hear me cry**

**Because I don't care at all**

**I'm beautiful inside**

**And I just don't care at all**

**If you'll take me away**

**Whatever you do**

**Whatever you say**

**I don't care about me**

**I don't care about you**

**I don't know what is right**

**Don't know what is wrong**

**I'm singing my song**

**I'm not trying to hide**

**That I'm beautiful inside**

**Beautiful inside**

**Am I drunk or high tonight**

**I am sure that I don't care at all**

**Do you still wanna hold me tight**

**Now I'm not sure that I don't care at all**

**You won't hear me lie Because I don't care at all**

**I'm a little creep inside**

**I just don't care at all**

**If you'll take me away**

**Whatever you do**

**Whatever you say**

**I don't care about me**

**I don't care about you**

**I don't know what is right**

**Don't know what is wrong**

**I'm singing my song**

**I'm not trying to hide**

**That I'm beautiful inside**

**Beautiful inside'**

 

When the song ended, I heard a moan coming from the guy. I snatched a gun and bashed him over the head with the handle. He fell to the ground and rubbed his head.

"What the hell..." he groaned. I sunk low to avoid his unending gaze.

"Jeff, what the heck is wrong with you?" Velma asked.

"I'd tell you," Jeff said, "but I need my fucking eye drops." Jeff dug into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his eyedropper. He unscrewed the top and dropped a couple drops on his eyes.

"Nice swing," Allison told me.

"Thanks," I stated, blushing. I turned to Jeff and poked my head out the window.

"Why the hell did you hit me over the head like that?" He inquired harshly.

"You were scaring the crap out of me," I retaliated, "and you were gonna kill me. And apparently, bashing you in the head seemed to stop you from-"

"Going over the top insane," Velma interrupted, "Jeff already lost his sanity some time ago. He doesn't like to talk about it." I nodded as we heard a monstrous roar from the distance.

"Shit!" Jeff muttered, jumping inside the driver's seat. He slammed his foot and sharply turned the van around.

"What was that?" Kelly asked.

"That's Lord Zalgo. I don't know what he's after, but we need to get the hell out of here or we'll be his next victims." He looked into the side mirror and drove faster.

"Heads up, ladies. He's on our tail." I opened the back door and looked out. It was a large black demon covered in many spiky mouths and a pulsing red aura around its body. It was chasing the van pretty closely; not close enough to grab the van.

"Is Zalgo a demon by any chance?" I asked.

"You bet your ass." I found a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at Zalgo's mouth... okay, one of them.  I slammed the door as Jeff punched the accelerator. A few seconds later, the grenade exploded, taking the demon with it. Allison wiped her forehead in relief.

"Quick thinking," she said, "good thing there were grenades handy."

"So, what's with those three, Velma?" Jeff asked.

"Well," Velma explained, "they're Allison, Kelly, and Kerli. Their band mates and families were kidnapped by an unknown being and they're on a mission to rescue them."

"You'll need my help. I can give you combat training."

"You can tag along," I stated, but Allison placed a finger on my mouth.

"You'll have to answer one question first," she said, "did you, by any chance, see a dark blue van drive by?"

"I did." Jeff declared.

"I saw a van like that, too," the country girl claimed, "I was working on my Ma's pig pen, feeding the pigs when I heard screams for help. I ran to the van as fast as I could and that's all I remember."

"Same with me. But, I was trekking in the forest." My phone vibrated and I checked it. It was a text message from Ronin Harris.

 _‘Hey. I found a badass mansion on 1313 Charles Street. Meet me there.’_ It said. I texted him back.

 _‘Okay. Give us five minutes.’_ I hit send and slid the phone back in my pocket.

"Jeff, do you know the way to 1313 Charles Street?" I inquired.

"I sure do," he stated, "in fact, I usually babysit the kids that live there." He turned on the cruise control and we peacefully drove to the mansion.

 


	5. Welcome To The Family, Ronan

**Ronan's POV**

 

The separation thing was a good idea at the time because Benjamin was kinda annoying me. His snarky attitude was getting to me. Anyway, after some walking I found a killer mansion that looks like it was built in the 19th century. I pulled out my phone and texted Kerli.

 _'Hey. I found a badass mansion on 1313 Charles Street. Meet me there.'_ I hit send and a few seconds later, she texted back.

 _'Okay. Give us five minutes.'_ the text said. I smiled and slid my phone back in my pocket. I walked around the property for only three minutes when I saw a little girl sitting on the ground and playing with a doll without a head. She was wearing a black pioneer dress with a white collar and white cuffs; black stockings; and black shoes. Her hair was tied into braided pigtails and hung over her shoulders. She turned her head and stared at me with piercing red eyes.

"You don't dress like Uncle Fester," she coldly said, sending shivers down my back, "you don't look like him either. Do you know what that means?"

"That... I'm not Uncle Fester?" I inquired.

"Precisely. But, to be sure, let's play a game. It's called, 'Is There a God?'." I went confused before I realized what she meant: she was gonna electrocute me. I immediately bolted and she followed me. I was able to lose her inside the house. After I got outside, a blue/green/orange van parked by the porch.

"This is the place," a voice said. I peeked inside the van and I saw a guy with a freaky ass smile. I jumped back and fell over. Allison poked her head out the passenger window.

"You alright?" She asked.

"That guy scared the living crap out of me." I stated, pointing at the guy.

"You mean Jeff?" 

"Uh..."

"Never mind that. Still have your radio?"

"Yeah."

"Have you used it yet?"

"No," the girl stood at the doorway and Allison turned on the radio.

"Sing along to the song that's playing!" Allison exclaimed as my song Control played.

 

**'Until I should die, until I should break,**

**Not a god, not a devil my soul shall take.**

**If I should lie to betray myself,**

**Then I would damn myself, and my soul forsake.**

**I don't want fifteen minutes**

**Want a whole lot more,**

**Don't want to suffer the fools**

**And the spoils of war.**

**I don't want fifteen minutes,**

**Or a reason why.**

**I want a stainless steel road**

**Stretching off to the sky.**

**I don't need sentiment, want,**

**Or hate on my mind**

**No crimes of passion**

**Or obsessions in kind.**

**No walls, restraints,**

**Or momentary thrill,**

**No blood on my hands,**

**No time to kill**

**I want my Body,**

**I want my Soul,**

**Make the switch to automatic,**

**I want Control.**

**I want Control I want Control**

**I want Control**

**If I should give in,**

**If I should turn away**

**Not a god, not a devil**

**My soul could save.**

**I want more body,**

**I want more soul.**

**Make the switch to automatic,**

**I want Control**

**I want Control**

**I want Control**

**I want Control**

**I want Control**

**I want Control**

**I want Control'**

 

The girl dropped her headless doll and moaned. She looked up at me and ran to me, only for me to move over and she bashed herself onto the door. The Jeff guy poked his head out.

"You okay, Wednesday?" He inquired.

"Fine, my favorite babysitter," the girl, apparently Wednesday, declared. She got to her feet and picked up her doll.

"Babysitter?" I asked astonishingly.

"Yes. Mother and father adore him as do my brother, uncle, and I."

"Okay, so you're not going to kill me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I-" Suddenly, we heard an engine revving and saw a woman in white and an evil smile was slamming the accelerator. Allison pulled me and Wednesday in the van and Jeff drove off fast. The back could be more comfortable, but I didn't complain 'cause we were being chased by a madwoman. Allison pulled a gun from a duffle bag, opened the back door, and fired at the car behind us. The car swerved to the side of the road and exploded as Allison shut the door and tossed the gun back in the bag.

"Was gun fire that necessary?" I inquired.

"Either that or she kills us." I was about to say something but I stopped myself.

"Okay, we need to find this 'van' of yours, and get y'all's asses home." Jeff said from the front.

"Van?" Wednesday asked, "was it a dark blue color?"

"Yeah," I declared, "you saw it?"

"Yes. I was playing with Marie Antoinette, my doll, when I heard cries for help coming from a van. I went after it and that's all I remember."

"Same thing happened to me, Velma, and Mattie," Jeff said, "What caused that white stuff to be thrown at us, anyway?"

"All I can get as is whoever was driving the van was trying to get away with kidnapping." Allison figured. My phone rang and Kerli answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Kerli speaking," she said.

"Kerli, it's Hayley. Where's Ronan?" Stated a voice.

"I'm here," I said, "what's up?"

"There is a fucking living skeleton after me in a cemetery. Can you come help me before I get scared to death literally?"

"We'll be over ASAP."

"Thanks." I hung up and Jeff sped off to the cemetery.


	6. Hayley in Halloweentown

**Hayley's POV**

 

If I had a say in anything, I'd say that this separation thing was a bad idea; and judging by the way a few people reacted to the letter Allison read, they'd probably say the same thing. But, we did and I ended up in a strange yet beautiful cemetery. I took a look around and I saw angel statues, tombs, and headstones. By the looks of the place, it hadn't been in service in years.

Suddenly, I tripped and fell over, with my head coming within inches of a headstone. I turned my head and saw... a pumpkin? That was a first for me, seeing a pumpkin in a cemetery. I got to my knees and examined the pumpkin. The pumpkin had its top missing, as if someone stole the seeds and kept the stem part as a trophy. Suddenly, a slim shadow came from behind. I turned my head and saw a skeleton in a black and white suit with a bat head kind of tie and his eye sockets were glowing red.

"Jack Skellington?" I inquired. I recognized him from Nightmare Before Christmas.

"The same," he said, "you're not a resident in Halloweentown, are you?"

"No, but I'd-"

"Then, I'll have to kill you." I got to my feet, jumped back, and bolted as fast as I could. Sometime later, I found a tomb to hide in and called Ronan for help.

"Kerli speaking," a female voice said. I wanted it to be Ronan, but better than nothing.

"Kerli, it's Hayley," I stated, "Where's Ronan?"

"I'm here," Ronan said, "What's up?"

"There is a fucking living skeleton after me in a cemetery. Can you come help me before I get scared to death literally?"

"We'll be over ASAP."

"Thanks." I hung up my phone and placed my ear over the door. I heard footsteps coming to and going away from the door. I wiped my forehead in relief and checked the time on my phone. I was hoping they'd be here in a minute or so. Later, I poked my head out the tomb doorway to see if Jack was around and I ran for the entrance. As I got there, a blue-and-green van pulled up and Allison popped out. We hugged tightly as Kerli, Kelly, and Ronan joined in.

"Can we hurry with the reunion thing and help this chick with the living skeleton issue?" A male voice asked impatiently.

"Jeff, take it easy," another voice retaliated, "don't you have any idea how terrified their friend has to be?"

"Jeff, Velma, come out here and meet Hayley. Wednesday, Mattie, you guys too." Allison stated. Three girls and a guy climbed out of the van and the guy scared the crap out of me.

"Dude," I said, "why's your face like that?"

"Hayley, there's no time for questions. You said over the phone that a living skeleton is after you. Did you recognize it?"

"Yeah. It was Jack Skellington and his eye sockets are red."

"From Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Yeah." Allison reached into my pocket and pulled out a radio I equipped myself with. I guess I completely forgot about it. Jeff, the only guy besides Ronan, devised a plan to get him out. Allison told me about the radio and a song from me and the others are played on these radios. She also said that we have to sing along to the songs and attack the ones with red eyes to snap them out of it. I walked back to the cemetery, radio in hand, and remembering the plan. Jack jumped in front of me.

"This'll be your most horrible encounter yet." He said. I turned on my radio and my song, Decode, played. I sang loud and in sync.

 

**‘How can I decide what's right?**

**When you're clouding up my mind**

**I can't win your losing fight all the time**

**How can I ever own what's mine**

**When you're always taking sides**

**But you won't take away my pride**

**No not this time**

**Not this time**

**How did we get here?**

**Well I used to know you so well**

**How did we get here?**

**Well I think I know**

**The truth is hiding in your eyes**

**And its hanging on your tongue**

**Just boiling in my blood**

**But you think that I can't see**

**What kind of man that you are**

**If you're a man at all**

**Well I will figure this one out**

**On my own (I'm screaming "I love you so")**

**On my own (My thoughts you can't decode)**

**How did we get here?**

**Well I used to know you so well, yeah**

**How did we get here?**

**Well I think I know**

**Do you see what we've done?**

**We've gone and made such fools of ourselves**

**Do you see what we've done?**

**We've gone and made such fools of ourselves**

**Yeah...!**

**How did we get here?**

**Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah**

**How did we get here?**

**Well I used to know you so well**

**I think I know**

**I think I know**

**Ooh, there is something**

**I see in you**

**It might kill me**

**I want it to be true’**

 

Jack grabbed his head and groaned. I found a pumpkin, threw it at him and he fell into pieces. His skull rolled by my feet.

"What the hell, Hayley?" Jeff inquired harshly.

"Allison did say to perform an attack, so I did." I pointed out. Jeff picked up Jack's skull and Jack smiled.

"Jeff," he said. I had forgotten the Jack could talk without his head on his body.

"What's up, Jack?" Jeff asked as we placed Jack back together.

"Well, have you ever been tired of the same old thing, even though you really enjoyed doing it?"

"Sometimes. I found a hobby to take up when I'm tired of killing and need a break. I decided to take up guitar and taught myself. Ol' Slendy found it annoying, but it's either that or I complain for hours."

"Point taken. Speaking of, how is Slender?"

"He's doing alright. He needs a chill pill every once in a while, but still doing pretty alright." Suddenly we heard an evil laugh coming from one of the tombs.

"Oh, Ja-ack," a male voice called out, "come and gam-ble with me."

"It's that no good Oogie Boogie." Jack stated. Not even thinking, I pulled him to the van and threw him into the back.

"Come on," I shouted, "let's zip." The others jumped into the back while Velma hopped into the driver's seat and slammed the accelerator. I looked out behind us and saw a living bag made of burlap smiling like a maniac with a snake for a tongue. Mattie pulled out a grenade, pulled out the pin, and threw it at Oogie. I slammed the door and the grenade exploded.

"Fast thinking, dear," Kelly said, wiping her forehead, "I seriously thought he was going to kill us."

"Yeah," Ronan added, "we still need to find that damn van and get our band mates back." Jack widened his sockets.

"Was it a dark blue van?" He asked. We nodded.

"I saw it. I was about to discover other holidays when it drove pass and I heard cries for help. I chased after it and that's all I remember." Jack explained.

"Same with us," Mattie pointed out and my phone vibrated. It was a text message from Rogue.

 _‘Hayley, it's Rogue. I found a blue police box and there's a mad man after me. Please help! I'm at an old treehouse at the edge of a pond near a forest.’_ I looked up at Jeff.

"Is there a treehouse in a forest around here with a treehouse?" I inquired.

"Yeah. The only one that I know of is Lily Pond Woods," Jeff stated, "I can track a phone. I learned all that from Velma." I showed Jeff Rogue's number and he used a tracking devise to find Rogue's location. Jeff then told Velma directions to find Rogue and help him.


	7. Rogue and the Doctor

**Rogue’s POV**

Never have I imagined that I had to do a solo mission. But, sometimes one has no choice. I wondered alone in a lightly wooded area. As an artist, whether illustrators, musicians, or whatever, it’s the best place to feel inspired. But, to me, something wasn’t right. I walked into what seemed to be a blue police box. Not a single soul was in sight… physically anyway. I was going to reach to the door to look inside when a voice suddenly  rang out.

“You’re a bad wolf,” It said. I turned my head and saw a guy standing in front of me. He had on a brown suit, blue converse sneakers,  and eyes glowing in a ruby color. And what did he mean by “bad wolf”?

“I… don’t know what you mean by that,” I explained, “so, do you think you could-“

“You will be exterminated,” he growled. He reached out to grab me, but my instincts kicked in and I flipped him on his back. I ran off in another direction, hoping to lose him. Later, I found a treehouse without a latter or rope. In order to keep the guy off my trail, I improvised by climbing the tree itself.

‘I guess my “climbing on stage” gimmick came in handy,’ I thought. I climbed into the treehouse and pulled out my phone to send a text.

 _‘Hayley, it’s Rogue. I found a blue police box and there’s a madman after me. Please help! I’m at an old treehouse at the edge of a pond near a forest.’_ I sent the text and poked my head out the treehouse window. The guy chasing me was looking around and I moved my head back in before he could look up. I laid down on the floor, closed my eyes and fell sleep.

“Dude, wake up,” a voice said. I opened one of my eyes and saw a girl with velvet red hair. It was Allison.

“Awesome,” I stated, “you guys must’ve gotten my text.”

“We did. Velma had to do major tracking to find you.”

“Velma? As in ‘Velma _Dinkley_ ’?”

“Yep.” She got to meet a member of Mystery, Inc., a group of mystery-solving kids from my favorite show and didn’t come to me first? No time to be jealous; gotta find out what’s going on.

“Do you know what’s happening around here?” I inquired.

“From what I know, the radios we were equipped with aren’t useless. If we turn them on, a song of ours plays and we have to sing along to it. Then, we perform an attack to snap them out their… possessed state,” she explained. I pulled out my radio and climbed down with Allison. When I got down, I was getting hugs from Hayley, Kerli, and Kelly. Ronan patted my shoulder.

“You okay, man?” he asked. I smiled and assured him I was fine.  I turned to Velma.

“I want to say thank you for tracking me down,” I stated, “now we need to get that madman out of his state.”

“Let me guess: glowing red eyes?” Velma asked. I nodded.

“How did you know?”

“A few friends and I were like that.” I looked over to the others. One of them had a creepy smile and unblinking eyes. I shivered and shook my head back to reality… this reality, anyway. I was suddenly pulled down. 

“Take cover!” Velma exclaimed. Everyone fell to the ground and a tree behind us broke in half. We looked up and saw that madman who was after me. Not even thinking, I turned on my radio and my song, Quicksilver, played. I sang along to it as if my life depended on it… because it did.

 

**‘I should be ashamed for what you've done to me**

**It's only happened because I let it be**

**But no more**

**You are not wrong, you who believe**

**Your will defines your destiny**

**But if you act in selfish fear**

**Then the truth means nothing**

**You are not wrong if you perceive**

**The message veiled in mystery**

**But if we bury what we dream**

**We're left with what remains**

**There is no vision that we surrender**

**Breathless time can take no prisoners**

**My avatar, I call you to return**

**And the cycle is fulfilled**

**I'm taking back my love, taking back my pride**

**Taking back my dreams and my life**

**This is the ground I will defend**

**A rage of angels bears the end**

**I'm takin back my hope, taking back my goals**

**Taking back my memories and my soul**

**This brand is forged to my crusade**

**Quicksilver, the future belongs to the brave**

**You are not wrong if you believe**

**Perception works its alchemy**

**And I become the phoenix once again**

**Transforming destiny**

**We brace before the fates descending**

**With resolution never ending**

**As Nike stands her shield before me**

**Sophia guide my hand**

**There is no vision that we surrender**

**Breathless time can take no prisoners**

**My avatar, I call you to return**

**And the cycle is fulfilled**

**I'm taking back my love, taking back my pride**

**Taking back my dreams and my life**

**This is the ground I will defend**

**A rage of angels bears the end**

**I'm takin back my hope, taking back my goals**

**Taking back my memories and my soul**

**This brand is forged to my crusade**

**Quicksilver, the future belongs to the brave.**

**I feel the wishfire burning cold**

**Black wings to fill the sky unfold**

**And nothing takes from God his storm**

**See the angels' eyes transform**

**I'm taking back my love, taking back my pride**

**Taking back my dreams and my life**

**This is the ground I will defend**

**A rage of angels bears the end**

**I'm takin back my hope, taking back my goals**

**Taking back my memories and my soul**

**This brand is forged to my crusade**

**Quicksilver, the future belongs to the brave.’**

 

The madman dropped whatever weapon he had and groaned. I lowered my radio and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and got startled by the guy with that creepy smile. My radio slipped out of my hand and hit the madman on the head.

“Bloody hell that hurts!” the man exclaimed.

“Well, at least he won’t harm us anymore.” Velma stated.

“Harm you? What do you mean?”

“You were gonna kill us.” I said.

“My deepest of apologies, sir. I’m the Doctor.” He shook my hand.

“Doctor who?” Kerli inquired.

“Just the Doctor, darling.” Kerli turned to Hayley, who shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, another tree blew up.

“Jinkies!” Velma shouted, “What was that?”

“Exterminate! Annihilate! Destroy!” Robotic voice rang out.

“It’s the Daleks!” the Doctor declared, “Allons-y!” He grabbed his weapon and me, dragging me to that police box I found earlier.

“Wait, what about the Mystery Machine?” Velma asked. The Doctor pointed his weapon at the Mystery Machine and it shrank.

“There we go. Now it can fit in your pocket. Grab it quickly before the Daleks arrive!” Velma snatched the now tiny van and ran inside the police box with us. I slammed the door behind me while the Doctor switched switches and the police box started flying. We wobbled as it flew in the sky fast.

“Can’t you fly this damn thing?” Ronan shouted, trying to keep his balance. I rolled my eyes as the police box smoothly. I wiped my forehead with my arm.

“Okay, this is fucking cool!” the creepy guy said, “I wish Slendy had something like this.”

“It’s definitely new, I’ll say that much.” Jack Skellington stated. I turned to the Doctor.

“Do you know anything of a van driving around with sounds of cries for help by any chance?” The Doctor looked up in surprise.

“I sure did,” he claimed, “I was exploring this place when I heard a little girl crying in fear. I chased after it and that’s all I remember.”

“We’ve been through that too, Doctor,” Velma explained, “and we had white powder thrown at us.”

“My guess is that person is a kidnapper,” the young country girl said, “and they’re trying to get away with they’re crimes.” My phone rang and I answered it quickly.

“Yeah?” I stated.

“Dude, it’s Kris,” a voice declared, “I’m at this awesome school campus you have to see to believe. Can you meet me there?”

“Sure, which school you at?”

“I’m at… Ever After High?”

“Wherever that is, we’ll be right there. Stay there, okay?”

“All right, man. But I don’t see- shit, get here ASAP! I’m in-“ his phone suddenly cut off.

“Doctor, Kris is in trouble,” I exclaimed, “We need to get to Ever After High now.” The Doctor smiled.

“I’ve been there. I visited the place from time to time.” The Doctor flipped a switch and we rode smoothly to Ever After High.


	8. Kris Against Dark Magic

**Kris’s POV**

 

I was so glad that it wasn’t dark out because I couldn’t figure my way out of the forest. But I will admit it’s very beautiful. The trees were leaking sunshine through the branches, lighting patches of a path. I got to the edge of the forest and found a little shopping center that was filled with teens talking, shopping, typical teen stuff. The second my foot was placed on the ground, multiple heads turned in my direction. I ignored them and continued forward. I ended up at a bridge which led to a huge school. It looked like a castle; I wish I went to a school like that. I pulled out my phone and gave Rogue a call.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“Dude, it’s Kris,” I said, “I’m at this awesome school campus you have to see to believe. Can you meet me there?”

“Sure, which school you at?”

“I’m at…” I looked around for a sign and found it. The sign said, “Ever After High”, “Ever After High?”

“Wherever that is, we’ll be right there. Stay there, okay?”

“All right, man. But I don’t see-“suddenly, a girl in Goth attire jumped right in front of me and her eyes were a ruby color.  

“Shit, get here ASAP! I’m in-“I tried to say, when my phone went dead. It was glowing purple. I turned to the girl and her hands were glowing in the same purple. My guess was that she did magic.

“You’ll never see your ‘Happily Ever After’!” she stated. The girl started blasting me and I managed to avoid them. I ran off as fast as I could, with the girl on my heels.

“I GOT A GIRL TRYING TO KILL ME! SOMEONE HELP!” I shouted, running through the school. A few students heard that and helped me. Two of them distracted the girl while the third snuck me back to the front. I thanked the student for help and as soon as she walked in the school, a blue box landed near the bridge. The top of the door said, “Public Police Call Box”. How the hell that thing flew, I have no idea. The door opened and Allison popped out.

“Thank God you’re okay.” She said, hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. Rogue stepped out.

“Kris, what happened?” he asked, “Your phone just cut off when I was talking to you.”

“A girl in purple used her magic to drain my phone’s battery and tried to attack me.”

“Her eyes were red?”

“How did you-“

“We’ll talk about it later.” Hayley grabbed my hand and pulled me in the police box.

“Look out!” she exclaimed. We all ran inside and already I was scared.

“What the hell is going on?” I inquired. Allison explained to me that the radios we kept had our songs in them and if we sing along to the songs and perform an attack, we can snap them out of their state. I got my radio out and stepped out into the open. The girl smiled just like the Wicked Witch of the West in the _Wizard of Oz_.

“You’re mine now!” she said. I switched the radio on and my song, No Boundaries, played.

 

**‘Seconds, hours, so many days**

**You know what you want but how long can you wait?**

**Every moment lasts forever**

**When you feel you lost your way**

**And what if my chances were already gone?**

**Started believing that I could be wrong**

**But you give me one good reason**

**To fight and never walk away**

**So here I am still holding on**

**With every step you climb another mountain**

**Every breath it's harder to believe**

**You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes**

**To get to that one thing**

**Just when you think the road is going nowhere**

**Just when you almost gave up on your dreams**

**They take you by the hand and show you that you can**

**There are no boundaries!**

**There are no boundaries!**

**I fought to the limit to stand on the edge**

**What if today is as good as it gets?**

**Don't know where the future's headed**

**But nothing's gonna bring me down**

**I've jumped every bridge and I've run every line**

**I've risked being saved but I always knew why**

**I always knew why!**

**So here I am still holding on**

**With every step you climb another mountain**

**Every breath it's harder to believe**

**You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes**

**To get to that one thing**

**Just when you think the road is going nowhere**

**Just when you almost gave up on your dreams**

**They take you by the hand and show you that you can**

**You can go higher, you can go deeper**

**There are no boundaries above and beneath you**

**Break every rule 'cause there's nothing between you and your dreams**

**With every step you climb another mountain**

**Every breath it's harder to believe**

**Yeah! There are no boundaries**

**There are no boundaries!**

**With every step you climb another mountain**

**Every breath it's harder to believe**

**You make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes**

**There are no boundaries!**

**There are no boundaries!**

**There are no boundaries’**

 

As the song ended, the girl went on one knee and moaned. Now I needed to attack her somehow. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw a terrifying smile staring at me. I screamed like a little schoolgirl and jumped onto the girl trying to attack me. She fell over with me on top of her.

“Holy crap!” I exclaimed. I heard muffles under me and turned down.

“Would you get off of me?” she said. I got up and helped her up.

“Sorry. That guy scared the snot out of me.”

“So jumping on me was an option?”

“At the time, yes. Anyway, do you think you can help me? My band mates and family were captured by a unknown being and I need a lot of help to get them back.” The girl nodded and held out her hand.

“I am more than willing to help others. Name’s Raven, by the way.”

“Call me Kris. Come on; we got a mission to complete.” I grabbed Raven and pulled her into the police box.

“Raven!” a voice called out. Raven gasped and pushed everyone inside. I shut the door as another guy in a brown suit switched switches.

“Does this guy know what he’s doing?” Raven asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Suddenly, the police box started flying.

“This is wicked crazy!” Raven stated, “I’ve never seen the inside of the TARDIS before.”

“Huh?” All of us said.

“TARDIS means ‘Time And Relative Dimensions In Space’.” The guy in the brown suit stated, "and you can call me the Doctor.” I nodded as Raven used her magic to recharge my phone. My phone vibrated and I got a text from Gerard.

 _‘Kris HELP ME! I got a crazy lady after me! And there’s snow everywhere!’_ Snow? I turned to the Doctor.

“Is there a place where snow is everywhere?” I inquired.

“Yes,” he said, “It’s at Winter Woods. Elsa was last seen there. We gotta see if your friend’s okay… her too.” The Doctor drove this TARDIS to the woods to locate Gerard and “Elsa”.


	9. Let it Go, Gerard

**Gerard’s POV**

It wasn’t as scary as I though, trekking a forest by myself. After about five minutes, I tripped over a rock and fell into a pile of snow, and holy crap, was it cold. I waddled over to a cabin and asked a merchant for warm clothes. Luckily, he was able to help and bundled me up. I strapped in my boots and headed out, old clothes in hand. After some time, I found a beautiful palace made of what seemed to be ice.

 _‘There’s no way Bandit’s gonna let me live it down,’_ I thought. I knew this palace belonged to Elsa of Arendelle through my daughter. If she ever found out that I was there, she’d be begging me to take her there. Then, I heard crunches in the snow behind me.

“You dare trespass into my castle?” it inquired. I jumped and turned to see… a possessed Elsa? Her eyes were red like blood. What the hell has gotten to her, I didn’t know.

“N-no, your Highness,” I stuttered, “I was just gonna-“

“Take me back to Arendelle to have me burned for controlling ice and snow? You can forget it! I will eliminate anyone who tries to stop me!” She used her ice powers to attack me. I avoided them and ran off, screaming like a girl in the progress. After I found a cave to hide in, I texted Kris as quickly as my thumbs could go.

 _‘Kris HELP ME! I got a crazy lady after me! And there’s snow everywhere!’_ I hit send and slipped my phone into my pocket. I could hear Elsa’s footsteps in the snow come and go. When the coast was clear, I bolted for her palace so the others could find me. I made it to the palace when I saw a blue call box land by the stairs. The door opened and out came Kris. I smiled with joy and ran over to hug him.

“Thank God you’re here,” I said, “And in the text, when I said ‘crazy lady’, I meant to say ‘Elsa’.”

“The Doctor told us that she was last seen here,” Kris stated, “Judging from the surroundings and the palace, she was here last.”

“Before she tried to kill me, of course. I swear, she looks fucking possessed.”

“Tried to kill you? Were her eyes red?”

“Yeah.” Rogue popped his head out.

“Kris, is Gerard okay?” he asked, taking a photo of Elsa’s palace with his phone.

“He almost got murdered by an ice queen, man. How okay does he look?” Kris snapped.

“Everybody calm down,” another guy, who my guess is the Doctor, stated, “We’re not going to get anywhere doing this.” We all nodded in agreement. Suddenly, I heard wind blowing.

“Elsa, is that you?” the Doctor called out. The wind died down and Elsa appeared.

“Just leave me alone!” she shouted out of rage. Rogue reached in my pocket and pulled out my radio and told me to sing. Why, I have no clue whatsoever. But I did as my song, Welcome to the Black Parade, played.

 

**‘When I was a young boy,**

**My father took me into the city**

**To see a marching band.**

**He said, "Son when you grow up,**

**would you be the saviour of the broken,**

**the beaten and the damned?"**

**He said "Will you defeat them,**

**your demons, and all the non-believers,**

**the plans that they have made?"**

**"Because one day I'll leave you,**

**A phantom to lead you in the summer,**

**To join The Black Parade."**

**When I was a young boy,**

**My father took me into the city**

**To see a marching band.**

**He said, "Son when you grow up,**

**would you be the saviour of the broken,**

**the beaten and the damned?"**

**Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.**

**And other times I feel like I should go.**

**And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.**

**And when you're gone we want you all to know.**

**We'll carry on,**

**We'll carry on**

**And though you're dead and gone believe me**

**Your memory will carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**And in my heart I can't contain it**

**The anthem won't explain it.**

**A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams**

**Your misery and hate will kill us all.**

**So paint it black and take it back**

**Let's shout it loud and clear**

**Defiant to the end we hear the call**

**To carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**And though you're dead and gone believe me**

**Your memory will carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**And though you're broken and defeated**

**Your weary widow marches**

**On and on we carry through the fears**

**Ooh oh ohhhh**

**Disappointed faces of your peers**

**Ooh oh ohhhh**

**Take a look at me cause I could not care at all**

**Do or die, you'll never make me**

**Because the world will never take my heart**

**Go and try, you'll never break me**

**We want it all, we wanna play this part**

**I won't explain or say I'm sorry**

**I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar**

**Give a cheer for all the broken**

**Listen here, because it's who we are**

**I'm just a man, I'm not a hero**

**Just a boy, who had to sing this song**

**I'm just a man, I'm not a hero**

**I! don't! care!**

**We'll carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**And though you're dead and gone believe me**

**Your memory will carry on**

**We'll carry on**

**And though you're broken and defeated**

**Your weary widow marches on**

**Do or die, you'll never make me**

**Because the world will never take my heart**

**Go and try, you'll never break me**

**We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)**

**Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)**

**Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)**

**Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)**

**We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)’**

 

Elsa moaned and went to her knees. I handed my radio to Kris and made a snowball in the snow.

“Take that, Ice Queen!” I yelled as I threw the snowball. It hit her head and she shook it.

“That’ll hurt in the morning,” she muttered. Elsa looked up and saw the Doctor.

“Elsa?” the Doctor asked, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You were about to kill me,” I pointed out.

“Wait, what?”

“Your eyes were red like you were possessed by a demon.”

“Oh, no… I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?” I thought about it.

“Well, there is one way,” I explained, “Our families and bands were kidnapped by an unknown being and we’re on a mission to get them back. Would you like to join us?”

“Me? Really? I-I am honored. I’ll join you.” We smiled as we hugged.

“Queen Elsa?” a voice called out. Elsa gasped and pushed us into the call box and slammed the door behind her.

“It’s him,” Elsa panted, “Quick, Doctor! Get us out of here!” The Doctor flipped switches and the call box flew into the sky.

“Where the hell are we gonna go now?” Kelly inquired, “That damn van is getting further away as we band together.”

“Van? Is it a dark blue one?” We nodded.

“I saw a van like that.” A girl in purple exclaimed, “I was playing on my guitar when I heard cries for help. I ran after it and that’s all I remember.”

“I saw it, too. It flew past my palace.” My phone rang and I saw who was calling: Daniel Graves.

“Daniel, where are you man?” I asked.

“Dude, I’m at a street and it’s completely destroyed,” Daniel stated, “I swear the place needs a good cleaning.”

“Stay there, man. We’ll be right over.” I hung up the phone and turned to the Doctor.

“Daniel’s at a street that’s littered with debris.” The Doctor widened his eyes.

“CARRIE!” he shouted and the call box soared threw the air to find Daniel.


	10. They All Laughed At Daneil

**Daniel’s POV**

The street I found wasn’t clean; oh, no, it was decimated as if by some kind of strong wind or something. I felt like I was walking through a ghost town. I took my phone out and called Gerard.

“Daniel, where are you man?” he asked.

“Dude, I’m at a street and it’s completely destroyed,” I said, “I swear the place needs a good cleaning.”

“Stay there, man. We’ll be right over.” I hung up the phone and continued walking down until I heard crying. I stopped and saw a girl in red standing in the middle of the road. I went over to her.

“Hey,” I called, “you okay?” She turned around and saw me. Her eyes were glowing red and red liquid was running down her face.

“You’re gonna die for laughing at me,” she stated. I raised my eyebrows in horror. Why would I laugh at her? She looks like she’d be in an album cover for all I know. Suddenly, a fire hydrant came loose and flew to me. I ran as fast as I could, knowing I wouldn’t live long if I stayed in one spot. I ran behind a house and the girl slowly walked past by. I wiped my forehead in relief and tiptoed across the street and stayed hidden. 5 minutes later, a blue object fell to the ground. I look both ways before looking inside the object. As soon as I opened the door, Gerard popped out.

“Yay!” he exclaimed, “You’re okay!”

“Okay, man, you can let me go now.” I said. Gerard released me from his embrace and saw a guy in a brown suit jump out, looking around in fear.

“Where’s Carrie?” he inquired.

“Carrie?”

“Carrie White!”

“Wait. Was she covered in red stuff?”

“What do you mean?”

“She was in a traumatic state and covered in what looks like blood.”

“Oh, no. Carrie must’ve been pushed too far.” Too far? Whatever that meant, she was on a killing spree… for me, of course.

“How do we get her out of her state?” I asked.

“You remember those radios we got earlier, right?” Kris said.

“Yeah?”

“Well, we turn them on and a song of ours plays. We sing along to them and we perform an attack to get them back to reality.”

“Will it work?”

“It has for us. We’re sure it’ll work for you.” I nodded as I saw the girl, Carrie as I suspected, walked slowly towards us, looking all maniacal. I switched the radio on and my song, “The Ones” played as I sang loudly.

 

**‘Would you believe me if I told the reasons why,**

**You can't rest and drink yourself to sleep at night?**

**Not like it matters you can't escape don't even try,**

**We'll speak what no one knows.**

**You lie awake and you hope it's all in your head,**

**You're counting teeth with your tongue,**

**"Are they all there?"**

**There's no relief in the dark from what isn't there,**

**But you don't feel alone.**

**We are the ones you should be fearing,**

**Come in the night and take your teeth away,**

**Now sew up your mouth and go to sleep 'cause,**

**We'll be there soon to break,**

**Your heart and spite your face.**

**Now they're finally here and you know what they're looking for,**

**With their empty grins they proceed in taking what you owe,**

**And you move your lips but the words they just fall to the floor,**

**So this is how it ends?**

**Crawl to the mirror and see all that you've become,**

**A grim reflection of all the things that you have done,**

**You try to weep but no tears have or will ever come,**

**So this is who you are?**

**We are the ones you should be fearing,**

**Come in the night and take your teeth away,**

**Now sew up your mouth and go to sleep 'cause,**

**We'll be there soon to break,**

**Your heart and spite your face.**

**All the stars will burn out sometime,**

**We hang by our own rope,**

**All the stars will burn out sometime,**

**We suffer from inward growth.**

**We are the ones you should be fearing,**

**Come in the night and take your teeth away,**

**Now sew up your mouth and go to sleep 'cause,**

**We'll be there soon to break,**

**Your heart and spite your face.’**

The song ended as Carrie held her head and moaned. Now I needed to perform an attack. I looked around and thought, ‘What the hell should I use?’ I looked at a guy with a scary-ass smile, grabbed him, and threw him at Carrie.

“Really?” Rogue asked. I shrugged as I heard Carrie groan, pushing the guy off of her.

“Jeff?” she said, “what happened?”

“That guy threw me at you,” he stated, pointing at me, “Why he did that, I have no clue.” The guy, apparently Jeff took Carrie over to me and I had to explain to her why I did what I did.

“So,” she began, “this state I was in… made me think that you were one of my tormentors?”

“It would have seemed so,” I declared, “And from my understanding, you’re… the tormented?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m very sorry, dear.”

“Is there anything I can do to have you as a friend?”

“There is one thing…”

“What is it?”

“My band and wife have been kidnapped by someone. Would you like to join me and my friends on a mission to get them back?” Carrie widened her eyes.

“Me? Help you? I love to.” Ronan placed a hand on my shoulder.

“How can she help us?” he asked. Carrie looked at a piece of debris and the thing moved all by itself.

“Holy shit,” Hayley cried, “she has telekinesis!”

“Carrie?” a voice called out, “come home and go to your closet, so you can pray.”

“Oh, no, it’s my mother. Let’s go.” Carrie exclaimed. We ran inside the blue box and slammed the door. The guy flipped multiple switches and the box went flying.

“Why are we running from your mother?” I inquired. Carrie explained about her life and what she went through. God, did I feel bad. Abused by her psycho-religious mother and bullied by her classmates, must be Hell for her. Rogue sighed and rolled his eyes.

“This is why I don’t like religious fundamentalism,” he stated, “crap like that happens.” I nodded as my phone vibrated. It was a text message from Jordin.

 _‘Daniel, I’m being attacked by a butler. Please help me!’_ it said.

“Guys, Jordin’s in trouble.” I declared, “We gotta get to her now.”

“Allow me to track her,” Jeff stated, “I’ve learned all that from Velma.” He snatched the phone out of my hand and used a device to track down Jordin.


	11. At Jordin's Service

**Jordin’s POV**

I had a seriously bad feeling about the whole separation thing; I’m sure Kerli felt the same way, too. But, we all agreed to regroup as soon as we have the location of our bands and families. In an hour, I managed to find myself in a beautiful street that looks completely Victorian. I need to remind my manager to do a music video in a Victorian setting later. I looked around and found a silver pocket watch with a family crest on it.

“I believe that is my watch,” a voice said. I turned and saw a tall man with a black butler suit and glowing red eyes. I handed him the watch with a shaky hand. He placed it in his pocket and turned to me.

“Now, you seem to be a threat to the Phantomhive manor,” he continued, “I’m afraid I’ll have to destroy you.” Destroy me? A threat to the Phantomhive manor? I was running out of options until we heard a meow from behind him. The man turned around, kneeled down, and played with a little cat while I ran off in another direction. I hid behind a carriage and pulled out my phone to text Daniel.

 _‘Daniel, I’m being attacked by a butler. Please help me!’_ I texted before I sent it. I slid the phone in my pocket and peeked under the carriage. I saw the man stopping for a minute.

“Where has that lady gone to?” he asked himself, before walking off. I bolted to a street corner as soon as he was out of sight. A few minutes later, a blue box landed in front of me and the door opened. Allison and Kris popped out.

“There you are,” Kris said.

“We’re so glad you’re okay.” Allison stated. We hugged and I looked over at the others.

“Are… you all right?” one girl asked. I pulled out a bag of baby wipes from my bag and used the wipes to clean a bit of her face.

“I’m a little startled,” I confessed, “but I’m fine. Thank you for the concern.” I explained to them that I was about to be destroyed by a guy in a black suit with red eyes.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Rogue declared, “We’re just finding people who happen to get all cuckoo because of some kind of powder.”

“It may be so,” Hayley said, “but it’s mainly due to the fact that they’ve seen the van drive past and they’re trying to do the right thing.” We all nodded and I reached in my bag, when I felt my radio and pulled it out.

“Why didn’t I use this yet?” I inquired.

“You might as well do that when this guy comes,” Ronan stated.

“Why would I do that?”

“These radios have a song we’ve done in our careers. All we gotta do is turn them on, sing along to the songs, and attack them in some way to get them back to themselves.”

“Judging from what I’m seeing, it works?” Everyone nodded as Kerli jumped.

“Is that the man you were talking about?” she asked, pointing behind me. I whipped around and saw the guy.

“There’s no use running and hiding from me now.” He declared. I switched on my radio and my song, Battlefield, was blaring from the speakers. I sang along as accurately as possible.

**‘Don't try to explain your mind**

**I know what's happening here**

**One minute it's love and suddenly**

**It's like a battle-field**

**One word turns into a**

**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?**

**My world's nothing when you're gone**

**I'm out here without a shield**

**Can't go back now**

**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing**

**Oh no**

**These times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**Why we gotta fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like...?**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**Why does love always feel like...?**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**Why does love always feel like?**

**Can't swallow our pride,**

**Neither of us wanna raise that flag**

**If we can't surrender**

**Then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

**(Nothing)**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**I don't wanna fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like...?**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**Why does love always feel like...?**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your**

**We could pretend that we are friends tonight**

**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**

**Cause baby we don't have to fight**

**And I don't want this love to feel like**

**A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh)?**

**A battlefield (oh), a battlefield**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**I never meant to start a war (start a war)**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**(Fighting, fighting for)**

**Why does love always feel like...?**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**Why does love always feel like...?**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**A battlefield (battlefield)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(Get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**Why does love always feel like?**

**(Whooaa ooow)**

**Why does love always feel like?**

**(Whooaa ooow)**

**A battlefield, a battlefield...**

**(Whooaa ooow)**

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**(Whooaa ooow)’**

The man grabbed his head and moaned as the song faded and I lowered the radio. I saw a dog at my feet and pulled out a piece of meat.

“You want this boy?” I asked playfully. The dog was panting and moving with the meat. I tossed the meat at the man and the dog pounced on him. Allison was laughing so hard and Ronan shook his head.

“That was awesome,” Allison stated, high-fiving me. The man sat up and moved a bit of his hair out of his face.

“Was throwing that meat at me necessary?” he inquired.

“Well, excuse me for defending myself,” I retaliated, “you said that I was a threat to the ‘Phantomhive’ manor. Who the hell is Phantomhive, anyway?”

“Jordin,” Daniel stated, holding me back, “Chill.” He turned to the man.

“I’m really sorry,” he declared, “she’s just shaken after what happened. Anyway, we’re here because our bands and families were kidnapped. Would you please help us?” The man thought about it for a minute.

“I’ll have to inform my master and ask him if I should go,” the man stated. I handed him my phone and he dialed a number on it.

“Master, I’ve happen to run across a young lady whose family was kidnapped by someone. Might I go and help them? Very well, my Lord.” The phone actually works around here. Definitely spooky in my book. The man hung up my phone and handed it back to me.

“My master says that I must accompany you on your mission,” he stated, “You will address me as Sebastian.” I looked up at the sky and saw a white figure.

“What the heck is that?” I inquired. Sebastian turned and suddenly, we were carried into the blue box.

“Quick, get us out of here,” Sebastian demanded. The man in the brown suit flipped switches and the box flew out of the street. Sebastian wiped his forehead.

“That was close. Is everyone in here?” We gave him some thumbs-up.

“Good,” I said, “now we need to get the others and find this van to get our band and families back.”

“Van, you say?” Sebastian asked, “I believe I have seen such a thing. Was it a dark blue color?”

“Yeah,” Hayley declared, “you saw it?”

“Indeed. I was doing my master a favor when I heard cries for help. I though he was in there and followed it.”

“And that’s all you remember?”

“Unfortunately so. I’m not sure why, though.”

“I think it might be that powder that made you like that,” Allison pointed out. My phone suddenly rang and I answered it.

“Jordin speaking,” I said.

“Jordin, it’s Donna,” a woman stated, “I’m in trouble. There’s a young girl who looks as if she could kick my ass. Can you come and get me before I’m killed?”

“Stay there, Donna. We’ll be right there.” I hung up my phone and turned to the guy in the brown suit.

“Can you lead us to Donna? She’s in trouble.” The man nodded as we flew to find and save Donna. Hopefully, she can either lose the girl’s sight or fend her off before we arrive.


	12. Stranger Than Donna

**Donna’s POV**

I swear as if life for me wasn’t hard enough; I had to walk a part of this universe alone even with the conditions I have. I wish my man, Steven, was there to comfort me. Unfortunately, he and the band were kidnapped by some deranged fucker. If I ever get my hands on that person, I’d go all unstable on them. Anyway, I saw street signs that said, “Eye Street” and “Black Rock Avenue”. Never heard of those before; I’ve seen stranger street names. I walked down the street and saw four black cats in my path. They weren’t sphinx cats, but adorable nonetheless.

“You cats seem familiar to me,” I stated. I’ve seen these cats somewhere before but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I looked up and saw a young girl with black hair, a black dress, and black boots looking away from me.

“Hey, you okay?” I asked. The girl turned around and her eyes were glowing red. I flinched at the sight.

“You’d be perfect for my experiments,” she said. I gulped and bolted as fast as I could. I hid in a crowded diner underneath a table and called Jordin.

“Jordin speaking,” she answered.

“Jordin, it’s Donna,” I stated, “I’m in trouble. There’s a young girl who looks as if she could kick my ass. Can you come and get me before I’m killed?”

“Stay there, Donna. We’ll be right there.” I hung up my phone and peeked out to see if the girl was following me. She wasn’t in sight, so I ran out back to the street corner I found. As soon as I stopped, a blue box landed across from me, making me jump.

“I’m sure she’s here,” said a voice. It had to be Rogue.

“Rogue, you in there?” I asked. The door opened and Rogue’s head popped out. I smiled with joy. At least he wouldn’t harm me, no matter the circumstance. He wrapped his arms around me.

“Good thing you’re okay,” he stated.

“It’s alright, for now,”

“Why say that?”

“That girl might be after me,”

“What does she look like?”

“Yay tall, black hair, black dress, black stockings, white skin, red eyes…”

“Oh, shit, not Emily!” Emily? Whoever that is, something’s gotten into her. I nodded and he snagged my arm, pulling me in with him. It was a lot bigger on the inside of the thing.

“Doctor,” Rogue said, “Emily has that powder thrown at her, too.”

“Bloody hell…” the Doctor muttered. Allison pulled something from my back pocket. It was the radio we equipped ourselves with.

“If it makes you feel any better, we forgot about these too,” She declared. Gerard had to explain to me about how they work and what had to be done next. I nodded as I stepped outside with the radio in hand and my finger on the switch. Then, the girl, as soon as I found out Emily, pounced in front of me.

“Prepare to be Zorked!” she called out. Zorked? Whatever that means… I flipped the radio on and my song, Breedless, played. I sang along to it as I would at a concert.

 

**‘I suffer from an inhuman condition**

**Almost empty of my empathy**

**Whisper mantras for compassion**

**I am losing the human in me**

**Maybe my mother was a Hydra**

**Maybe my father Unseelie**

**Maybe my family came from Lycia**

**I can't deny the other creatures in me**

**I am not whole**

**I am unkind**

**I'm not like Eve**

**But I feel fine**

**My blood is not pure**

**My body, untrue**

**And I'd rather be breedless**

**Than be like you**

**I am not whole**

**I am unkind**

**I'm not like Eve**

**But I feel fine**

**My blood is not pure**

**My body, untrue**

**And I'd rather be breedless**

**Than be like you**

**Too many people**

**Too many signals**

**Too many egos**

**Too much greed**

**Too many footprints**

**Too much forgotten**

**Too many luxuries disguised as needs**

**I fought with Adam**

**In the garden**

**I tried to warn him long ago**

**Now in this strange world**

**Who are the monsters?**

**How can you tell?**

**How will you know?**

**I am not whole**

**I am unkind**

**I'm not like Eve**

**But I feel fine**

**My blood is not pure**

**My body, untrue**

**And I'd rather be breedless**

**Than be like you**

**I am not whole**

**I am unkind**

**I'm not like Eve**

**But I feel fine**

**My blood is not pure**

**My body, untrue**

**And I'd rather be breedless**

**Than be like you**

**I am not whole**

**I am unkind**

**I'm not like Eve**

**But I feel fine**

**My blood is not pure**

**My body, untrue**

**And I'd rather be breedless**

**Than be like you**

**And I'd rather be breedless**

**Than be like you**

**And I'd rather be breedless**

**Than be like you**

**And I'd rather be breedless**

**Than be like you**

  **And I'd rather be breedless**

**Than be like you**

**And I'd rather be breedless**

**Than be like you**

**And I'd rather be breedless**

**Than be like you**

**And I'd rather be breedless**

**Than be like you**

**And I'd rather be breedless**

**Than be like you.’**

 

Emily moaned as a tap was felt on my shoulder. I turned and saw a rather creepy face. I was startled and the radio slipped out of my hand. I suddenly heard a thud.

“Blagfarx!” Emily shouted, “my nose.” I whipped around and her nose was bruised. My radio was by her feet and I picked it up as quickly as possible.

“Sorry, I have buttery fingers.” I tried to explain. Emily looked over my shoulder.

“You idiot.” She yelled in a harsh tone, “quit scaring the snarvblods out of everyone?”

“I’m not doing this shit on purpose, you know,” the creepy dude retaliated.

“I guess your face explains everything.”

“You know I could kill you, even if you’re not Jane, right?” Rogue stepped between the two.

“That’s enough,” he exclaimed, “we’re not going to get anywhere if we keep this crap up. Now we either get along or I break all your bones.” We raised our eyebrows in surprise. I know Rogue can be a bit irritated at times but I had no idea how far his anger could get.

“All right we’ll get along,” said the creepy guy, “Where should we go to find the van now?”

“Van?” Emily inquired, “I think I saw one past here not long ago. It was dark blue and I heard screams coming out of it. I’d usually enjoy he sounds of people getting scared, but I feel like there was a wrong kind of crowd to come out of there, so I went to investigate. And-“

“That’s all you remember?” I finished. Emily nodded and we started to hear music, like the type you hear at a carnival.

“Oh, no,” Emily stated, pushing all of us into the blue box, “Get us out of here; he’s not supposed to be out of jail.” The Doctor, as I later found out, flipped as many switches as possible and the box was flying… fast.

“What is this?” I asked.

“This, my lady,” said the Doctor, “is the TARDIS; Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. I travel through space and time in it.” My phone suddenly vibrated and I looked at it. It was a text message from Kemi.

“Donna, I found a gorgeous dock hat you have to see.” It reads and a photo was placed under the text. It was of a dock from the 1800’s. That must’ve been where Kemi was at.

“Hey, can you fly this to here?” I inquired showing the Doctor the photo of the dock. He looked closer at the photo.

“That’s Alice’s ship,” he declared, “She’s back from Britain. Hold on, people.” The Doctor increased the TARDIS’s speed to the docks.


End file.
